The present invention relates generally to a low-BTU fuel-fired combined-cycle power plant and more particularly to optimizing fuel supplied to a gas turbine and improving the efficiency and power output in a combined-cycle power plant through performance heating of the fuel.
A low-BTU fuel-fired combined-cycle power plant is one type of combined-cycle power plant that has been implemented to provide higher efficiency and lower emissions as compared to traditional boiler power plants. Low-BTU gases such as blast furnace gas (BFG) and coke oven gas (COG) are typically created during the production of pig iron in steel mills as a by-product of coke combustion and iron ore melt in blast furnaces. In a power plant scenario, low-BTU gases are recovered and used as fuel in a gas turbine combined-cycle power generation solution that can generate power to be used both in the steel mills and sold to the public power grid.